Roxy Andrews
Roxy is the spouse of Connor Andrews and the mother of Maddie and Luke Andrews. She had both children when she was a teenager. She was orphaned at age nine because her father killed her mother while drunk. He was arrested therefore making Roxy a child with no guardian. She ran away from the orphange at age seventeen and lived in a house where she met some of her closest friends. But now she lives in a house with Connor, Coda (her dog) and Maddie. Character Appearance Personality As an adolescent, Roxy was very irresponsible and quite careless. Many of her actions have cost her dearly and nearly even cost her her life. One example is when she had a teenage pregnacy with Conner Andrews. She breaks up with Conner after he is kidnapped by Dereck, when taking care of a child herself was obviously to much for her to handle. This was repulsive and careless. Roxy has matured into a very kind and helpful woman. She cares deeply for her friends and family. She can also be repulsive. Roxy as an adult seems to be quite intelligent though. She cracks where code as to where Ryan's dad is hiding Nicole. But she can be extremely naive. When she gets an email from her long lost brother "Sam" she ignores the dangers of meeting someone you met online and it actually turns out to be Chad, a complete pyschopath/wannabe pimp. She is raped and lashes out for always having bad things happen to her because she is so careless. She beats Chad and from this point on is more careful about things. (Excluding letting a random dude dressed as santa enter her house. She also moves away from her home without planning one bit. This is quite repulsive even though the whole entire house was paid for by her old friend Sarah. Relationships 'Family' 'Conner Andrews ' Conner is her husband and high school sweetheart. They broke up because Conner promised to always take care of their son Luke. Only for him to be obducted by Dereck the same night. After Jessica leaves Conner at the alter and then is revealed to have cheated on Conner with some guy she met online, Roxy and Conner get back together and finally get married. They have a steady relationship thoughout all of their hardships but conflict arises when Conner loses his job because of Lorelei switch their files to save him, but their boss finds out. They loose their house and it only causes more stress on them. They are very close to getting a divorce, especially when Roxy catches him in the living room with Lorelei, who was half naked. But she remembers Lorelei from high school. And she says she was a girl that was very obsessed with Conner and had finally came back to stalk him more. She makes up with Conner, and years later they still appear to have a healthy marraige. 'Maddie Andrews' Maddie is Roxy's second child and only daughter. They are very close to the point where Maddie lets Roxy borrow her diary so she can write her life in her book, despite all the things that happen. Maddie knows about everything that Roxy had to go through and respects her. They do not always get along though. In a few episodes she complains that Roxy never tells her anything and gets mad at her parents for lying to her about her grandparents (which she had never met), not telling her that she had a dead brother, and that Conner killed Dereck. 'Luke Andrews' Luke is Roxy's first child and only son, who is now deceased. He never really knew Conner because he never came to visit and he lived with Jessica. He drowned as a toddler because Roxy left him near the pool to answer the telephone. About fifteen years later her becomes Maddie's guardian angel. He gets his wings and before he leaves to go back to heaven he has a conversation with his parents with Maddie being the person to tell Conner and Roxy what Luke says, since she is the only that can see her. Roxy apologizes for being so careless and letting Luke drown. He forgives her and hugs her. (But she can not feel it). Of course Roxy does not seem to have trouble believing this is true most likely because of her encounter with the ghost that loved Chad. 'Mother' Nothing is known about her mother except that they obviously had a good relationship based on the photos in the photo album they took. 'Father' Not much is known about their relationship before Roxy was orphaned. But she has held a grudge on him ever since he killed her mother while drunk. She refuses to let Maddie have a relationship with him and keeps him a secret from Maddie. He hires some hitmen to fake arrest Maddie and Conner so that he can have a relationship with Maddie. But they find out and he says that he will turn himself in. 'Friends' 'Alex Tustin' Alex was Roxy's best friend when she was young. They lived together at presumably the orphanage and at their home that they had but did not technically own. Alex eventually moves out with Chris but years later they meet again because Alex is Nicole's mother. When they reunite they are once again great friends. When Roxy moves away from Riverblossom they still keep in contact. 'Sara (or Sarah)' Sara is another one of Roxy's roommates from when they were teenagers. They also knew each other when they lived in an orphanage. She moved out to live with her mom again but after she graduates she becomes a famous actress (retconned to singer). So she gives Roxy $100,000 for no reason. "Just for being a good friend," she wrote. They reunite on near christmas. When Sara comes back to the show they never seem to reunite. But Roxy does know when Sarah gets arrested for doing illegal drugs. She can no longer pay for Roxy's house and they get evicted. They do not seem to be in contact when Roxy moves away from Riverblossom. Sara died was killed by Raven but Roxy does not know yet. 'Kendra' Not much is known about Kendra because she was only in the series for one episode. But they do seem to be friends as they live together and they lived together at the orphanage. Roxy also mourns when Kendra dies in a fire 'Raven' Raven and Roxy are thought to have been good friends. But since she was only on the show for one episode before she went to college, it is really unknown what type of relationship they had. When Raven "dies" Roxy mourns but it is revealed that Raven actually did not die because of her vampire powers. Roxy does not know this since they have never reunited. Chris Tustin They are very good friends. But they hardly interact by themselves on-screen. They are mostly friends because of Chris is Alex's boyfriend and Roxy is Alex's best friend. It is unknown why Chris and Roxy come from the same orphanage but they did not know each other yet. It could just be a coincidence that they actually come from two different orphanages and they both happen to run away from them. They also end up living next door to each other. Crystalfirexx has not yet provided an explaination. Roxy and Chris were in a car crash because Chris was drunk driving. Which caused him to be in a coma and then have possible amnesia. Daniel "Fang" Farsad They are very good friends and they met at the pool party. She even knows his real name, which is Daniel. She and Fang do not have much interaction on-screen that can define what type of relationship they have. They ran away from an orphanage and lived next door to each other but they did not know each other. Crystalfirexx has not yet supplied an explanation why. Veda Farsad Veda became Roxy's new best when she showed up at their door asking if she could live there. They always keep in contact. They both had to deal with Chad and briefly Dereck. Roxy let's her have her wedding in her backyard and helps her shop for her dresses. They appear to keep in contact when Roxy moves out of Riverblossom Hills because she lost her home. Chelsea (Possibly Tustin) She is Alex's sister and moved in with Roxy late in the first season. They seem to have a good relationship even though they hardly interact. When she dies Roxy seems to mourn it. Amber (Possibly Tustin) She is Alex's sister who also moved in with them. Not much is known about her because she was a minor character. But she and Roxy are at least on good terms. Most likely friends. It is unknown where she is now and her and Roxy are probably out of contact. Jade Jade was one of Roxy's former roommates. She let her move in with her for whatever reason. Since Jade hasn't made an appearance in later seasons, it's assumed that they are no longer in contact. Madison White madison was Roxy's neighbor. Roxy acts as a counselor to Madison. They met when Madison was looking for a place for her and Ryan to hide from Dylan and she. Roxy mourns for her after she accidentally committed suicide. She had not been referenced until Dereck's brother threatened her life. This is the man that Madison had Ryan with. 'Dylan' Although they knew each other before, they become close after the various situations with Madeline, Veda, and Chad. Roxy seemed to have sort of closeness with him as she mourns his death. 'Pets' 'Suzy' Suzy was technically Jade's (Roxy's former roommate) household pet. When she moves out Suzy come with Jade when she visits them. 'Coda' Coda is a puppy that Connor and Roxy got Maddie for her 9th birthday. He is now the family dog. He is a very protective dog: he growls at Lorelei and the hit-man try to get Maddie. He seems to fit the stereotype that dogs are good judges of character. 'Romance' She had Maddie in her late 20s and Luke in teens *Her surname is Andrews, which is also Connor's surname. However, Andrews was her surname before she ever married him, as seen when her name is called out at her high school graduation. So it is logical to conclude that when she married Connor, he took her name instead of her taking his or they coincidentally had the same surname. *Roxy is very naive and has the tendency to let complete strangers move in with her. Category:Females Category:Characters